futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Mexican Uprising (Future of Mexico)
The Mexican Uprising was a rebellion that started in lower Mexico, a hundred years after the Second Mexican-American War. The Rebellion started when America, seeing Mexicans as beasts of Burden, began making slaves of all Mexicans for the more wealthy of Americans. Years later, the future leader of the Rebellion, attacked his owner in order to protect his mother. The boy was sentenced to a labor camp whilst the fate of his mother remains unclear. While the boy was in the labor camp, he stumbled upon an old Mexico flag, seeing the flag was damaged and the center image was mostly gone. Though not much is known in the years that followed in the records. But sometime between the years of 2114 and 2116, something happened in the camp and the boy, now almost an adult, had started a riot in the camp. Preaching of how America has become corrupt and has made them, a once proud people, into slaves. Slaughtering whole families in order to keep the population in check. The riot esculated rather quickly, American soldiers were sent to subdue the riot but arrived too late, almost all the guards in the laid either dead or injured, killed by the tools used for the camp. Thus the Rebellion started. The battles for Mexico The first battle raged in an unknown City somewhere in North Mexico. The battle raged for two weeks before Mexican rebels, calling themselves Los Segadores meaning The Reapers, retreated from the city. By then the city was in Ruins. Segadores, American soldiers, and civilian casaulties were very high. The body count was mostly civilians. The President and high ranking officials at the time, did not know the true number of Segadores rebels. But seeing the body count of Segadores, it was estimated that they were ten thousand strong and quickly growing. More battles were waged and Events took place in the war, here are the most notable; 2120: The battle for Central Mexico waged. The battle started when American began an oribital bombardment on a city in Central Mexico that was suspected to be the capital of Segadores. The result was thousands of Civilians dead and many injured. American troops and Mechs were sent in and ordered to shoot anything that moves. This resulted in more Civilian casaulties. Segadores counter attacked and quickly overwhelmed with American forces with Rail energy Launchers. Most likely stolen from raided Armories. Segadores victory was the outcome and American defeat, with high casualties. At least five Mechas were destroyed before they retreated. UK, China, and Japan come to aid America. 2126: Segadores army has quickly moved into becoming a Million strong. Central Mexico and and Lower Mexico had become Segadores territory and all High profile Americans and American troops residing in the areas were publically executed by the Leader of Segadores himself. Segadores technology has also quickly changed as well. Engineers and Scientists of Segadores were quickly revearse engineering both American Mecha, weapons, and armor. 2130: Segadores lose the battle for New Arizona City in Northern Mexico. American oribital bombardment and Snipers were able to keep the Segadores from advancing. Mechs were able to keep the Segadores outdated tanks at bay. Segadores suffered heavy casaulties whilst the other side suffer only a few. Japan and Chinese forces were reported to be their in aid of America. 2136: American forces push the Segadores out of Northern Mexico and into central Mexico. American troops soon attacked the neighboring cities near the border of Northern Mexicos, Segadores casualties and civillians were at an all time high and appeared the American Army was close to ending the war. UK sends more troops to secure cities. 2148: After 12 years of just small skirmishes on the borders of Northern Mexico. The American army is suddenly, without any warning, attacked by an unknown enemy forces. All across the border huge battles are waged, with the outcome being the same for all of them, American lost. The new enemy is soon discovered to be the New Segadores Army. Now fully equipped with advanced weaponry and armor. UK and Chinese casualties are high and high ranking officers are executed. 2149: American Weapon Satellites are destroyed by a group of Segadores that were able to launch and Emp missile from a base in the USA into space before committing suicide. The missile destroyed most of the satellites and damaging others. American forces are losing ground quickly. UK pulls out of the war in fear of Invasion and high casualties. 2154: Gran Yucatan, Central mexico, and Lower Mexico are now Segadores territory. Renamed Mexico. China pulls out of the war. 2157: After three years of Fighting, Northern Mexico falls. American and Japan forces are ordered to pullout of Mexico and back into the USA in order to prepare for an invasion. 2160: The Segadores leader, having started the war in 2120, declare s Mexico back into the hands of her children. Declares that America will fall. . Invasion of America. The Year is 2168, America, having lost all of Mexico to Segadores Rebellion, which has also cost them millions of soldiers and resources. Now prepares for an invasion. With Japan and now Cananda aiding them. American citizens fear for their lives as Mexicans within America are crammed into labor camps while many others are executed in fear of them aiding the Segadores. Within days, the border states are attacked and Invasion of America begins. The Battle for Arizona: ''' Segadores forces attack the bordering state of Arizona with a force of five thousand soldiers and Mecha. American forces respond quickly. The battle wages for five days before Segadores bombers are able to do devastating bombing runs on the American forces. The surviving soldiers retreat whilst their wounded ar e killed by Segadores soldiers. Segadores forces are able to move farther into Arizona. with a few months Segadores forces eliminate the last of the American forces in Arizona. Arizona citizens are forced into labor camps whilst Mexicans are freed and their dead buried. Surviving Mexicans are taken back to Mexico for safety. Segadores leader and Generals agree that all Labor camps holding the remaining mexican population in America are to be liberated and its occupants taken back to Mexico. '''Fall of Arizona and the rest of the border states: Segadores forces quickly take Arizona and the neighboring states of California, New Mexico, and Texas. Do to sheer size and Will of the Texans and Californians, Segadores were forced to bomb both states until most of its citizens were either killed or surrendered. American forces were unable to defend the states do to the bombings and the fact they began retreating to other states. Western States fall: '''American forces abadoned the Western states. Most of the Citizens flee towards the northern states. Segadores meet little resistance, pockets of Resistance from the remaining citizens are quickly subdued while more labor camps are liberated. Most of the occupants decide to stay and help the Segadores. Acting like scout since they knew the terrain much more than the Segadores did. '''American Falls: After 15 more years of fighting, America had fallen to the Segadores. High profile Americans left in shuttles designed for such an emergency. Out of the 20 shuttles seen fleeing, only ten were able to get into space as others were shot down by Anti-air cannons. The remaining American, Japanese, and Canadian soldiers either were captured and thrown into labor camps or fled and broken into smaller groups, constanly attack small targets. Though most of these attack are easily repelled and the attackers killed or captured. The last remaining American stronghold, New York City, fell after a year of fighting. Its inhabitants eithers executed or taken prisoner. American became a wasteland and could not properly support life to do extensive use of Biochemical weapons and the leak of radation from destroyed or abadoned mechs. The remain population of America now fights for survival in a barren wasteland. Segadores soldiers are still sent in to ensure they pose no threat to Mexico. Usually small settlements are destroyed in order to ensure thus. 2200: The Segadores leader, the one who started the rebellion when he was Just 17, died peacefully in his sleep overnight. Listening to the life return back to his people's country. Statues were built in his honor. The Citizens of Mexico wept as his body was carried by his most trusted friends and Generals, The Five Generals of Segadores. Months Later, Maria Torres, only child of the Segadores leader, Philipe Torres, is now crowned leader and queen of Mexico. Under her leadership, Mexico thrived and became a powerful empire, Just as her father envisioned. Category:Wars Category:Scenario: Future of Mexico Category:North America 22nd century Category:Geopolitics 22nd century